Lesson in French Kissing
by countryangelatheart
Summary: Ron asks his brothers to teach him how to French kiss. Is his participant willing or not?


**Title: Lesson on French Kissing**

**Author: countryangelatheart**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Harry & Ron**

**Date: June 4, 2010 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor are the characters mine. I just like playing with their minds and in their world. J. K. Rowling owns everything. **

**WARNING! ****This story contains a ****male/ male relationship****, just males kissing, as the title entails. If you don't like it; DON'T READ IT! You have been warned. I don't want any flames because of this relationship or pairing. Thanks, countryangelheart**

**Background Info: Taken place at the end of their seventh year. The war is over and no one important dies, in this case Fred. **

"Guys, can I ask you something?"

You just did little bro," said Fred and George together.

"Something else," said Ron rolling his eyes. Fred and George nodded as Ron motioned them closer. "It's kind of personal. Fred and George looked at each other.

_What exactly was their little brother going to ask them? _

"How do you French kiss someone?"

"Geesh, Ron shouldn't you know how to do that by now?" Ron rolled his eyes.

"Just tell me."

"Well first you need someone to French kiss," said Fred. "Unless you plan on practicing with your pillow," said George.

"Har. Har. Very funny," said Ron looking at his older brothers. Just then he spotted Harry going past the kitchen doorway. _This would be a perfect way to get back at his brothers. _"Hey, Harry come here."

"What do you need?"

"I asked my brothers to teach me how to French kiss. However, they said I need someone to kiss first. Seeing as I can't go kissing Hermione I figured I can practice on you."

"Practice on me?" Harry's smile grew as he looked at his best friend.

"Uh huh," said Ron. "Seeing as how you're not voicing any objections…next step dear brothers." Fred and George looked at each other. _Surely their brother and his best friend weren't about to French kiss? Well, they were about to find out._

"You can either go for the slow approach or go straight for the kill," said Fred.

"Slow approach?" This was asked by Harry.

"Yes, usually the person attempting to kiss you will attempt to move a strand of hair off your face or lean in slowly giving you enough time to back away if you don't want to be kissed," said George. Harry turned to look at Ron.

"I hate to tell you this, but I like my kissers to be aggressive." "I couldn't care less about a slow approach."

Ron smiled at his best friend. "It looks like I'm going straight for the kill then." He turned to his brothers. "Which entails?"

Fred spoke up this time even though everyone could tell he was nervous. "You just kiss him. Only, instead of a regular kiss you use your tongue, but make sure you're not a sloppy kisser. Otherwise, the person will never want to kiss you again, even if you are kissing your best friend." Ron turned back to his friend.

"Hmm...Add tongue, but make sure it's not sloppy. I think I got this." Harry just laughed.

"Come here," he said. He gently pulled Ron into his arms allowing Ron to slide his arms around his neck.

"I thought you said you liked for your kissers to be aggressive," said Ron.

"I do, but that doesn't mean I can't be gentle." "Kiss me," Harry demanded. Ron's fingers tightened in Harry's hair drawing him closer to him. _Was their little brother really going to kiss Harry?_

"Yes, I am going to kiss him," said Ron as he answered their question. _Whoops they said it out loud. _Ron pulled Harry the rest of the way to him and attached his lips to Harry's. Both boys groaned simultaneously. Ignoring his brothers' shocked gasps, Ron trailed the tip of his tongue over Harry's bottom lip begging entrance. Clutching tighter to the man in his embrace, Harry gave him admittance. That's when the twins hit the floor in a dead faint. When they pulled away several minutes later, (let's just say they didn't want to end their lesson), Harry and Ron turned to find the twins still in a motionless heap on the floor.

"Do you think we should have told them we've been doing this for the past three years?" Ron shook his head.

"I think that would have killed them." Ron turned to his boyfriend. "That kiss was almost as good as our first one," he said. Harry arched an eyebrow.

"Almost?"

"Nothing tops the first one," he said. "But you know what they say?"

"No, what?"

"Practice makes perfect." Harry laughed and tugged Ron back into his arms.

When the twins came around a few minutes later the first thing they saw was Harry and Ron standing exactly where they had left them, still French kissing.

[fin]

**Author's Note: This has probably been done before, but I wanted to do one of my one. Be kind. Tell me what you think. R&R Thanks, countryangelheart **

This was completely edited by yours truly so if you see any mistakes tell me and don't judge. Thanks.


End file.
